Doki Doki Literature Club Fandom Wiki:Beginner Guide
Whether you're new or old, here is a quick guide to review or get started! Introduction to Fandom If you’re new to Wikia as a whole, welcome! Here’s some things you can do on the Doki Doki Literature Club Fandom Wiki. *'Make OCs!' You can make an Original Character by creating a new page and storing their information under page headings, adding pictures and such to develop your character. Having an OC on a public forum like Fandom makes it easy for you to share your hard work with like-minded people. *'Roleplay!' To roleplay, simply visit our Roleplay Thread category on the Discussion Board. There, you can either join an existing roleplay or make your own! Make sure to follow the rules - roleplay is fun when done properly and is a good way to make friends on the wiki. *'Write fanfiction!' You can also write stories about DDLC on the wiki. Simply create a new page and write away! Wikia allows for public criticism and build-up of your story in the comment section, which can make it better! More ‘unpolished’ fanfiction, such as a joke story, can also be written as a blogpost. *'Make fan theories!' Fan theories are a big part of a game such as DDLC, which deliberately leaves a lot of loose ends as for fans to analyse. You can make a fan theory of your own by writing a post on the Discussion Board, under the Game Discussion category. Other people can also reply to your thread and join in on your theory! You may also write a fan theory into a blogpost, particularly if it is extremely detailed or hard to comprehend. *'Chat!' Here on the Doki Doki Literature Club Fandom Wiki, we have two ways to chat with other members. The first is the original Live!Chat, which can be joined by using the link in the wiki sidebar; the second is a website called Discord which also offers an app. Discord requires that you create an account and join our official DDLCF server so that you can chat with wiki members. This can be done by using the Discord widget on our home page. Common Terms This is a list of some common acronyms used on the wiki. Make sure to brush up on them so you don’t get confused! *'DDLC:' Doki Doki Literature Club. *'DDLCF:' Doki Doki Literature Club Fandom. Mostly used to refer exclusively to the wiki. *'OC:' Original Character. *'RP:' Roleplay. Formatting For formatting help or questions, visit a staff member’s message wall. *Remember to use correct spelling, grammar and punctuation on your pages. Not only does this make the page more clean and professional, it makes it vastly easier to read. *Using headings is an important part of formatting pages. It sections off information into manageable chunks. To use headers, simply use the labelled dropdown menu to highlight your heading text in Visual Editor, or put equals signs of a number upwards from two = Heading One in Classic Editor or Source Mode. *Use correct capitalisation in your page titles. *Use infoboxes where possible. It is understandable that some pages simply have no need for one, but they do assist in organising your page well. To add an infobox, go to the very top of your page and use the dropdown ‘Insert’ menu in Visual Editor, or insert them with template brackets —‘ ’— in Classic Editor or Source Mode. Type the name of your desired infobox in between the brackets, then fill out all necessary info fields. Editing *Always remember; any coding must be done in Classic Editor or Source Mode! *Do not forget to check out the Wiki Policy when editing. *Do not write "WIP" on pages and simply never edit them. They will be deleted according to our Wiki Policy to prevent buildup of abandoned pages. *Only edit pages you have permission to edit! If you do not, this can cause editing conflicts. Coding We know coding is hard. If you need help coding, you can use {placeholder} guide! Otherwise, feel free to ask Rose, or any other staff member who offers coding help. *Remember that we only allow borders with a thickness value of 7 and under. Borders with values over this number can cause extreme lag. *Remember to check that your and code pieces are enclosed and correct. If they aren't, they will show up on your page, unencoded. *The only way coding can be stolen is if the code is not modified at all. **The same goes for formatting. Art Here's a refresher on how art works in our community. Do *'Written Permission'- Required if you don't own the artwork. It must be linked somewhere on the page. *'Mega Anime Creator/Dollmaker Games'- Art may be used on their terms. *'Your Own'- Just label it as your own. Just remember, traced or based does not go here. *'Bases'- Bases MUST credit back to the original artist. Don’t *'Tracing'- Tracing is not allowed at all. It's just not justified. *'Stolen Art'- Will be removed immediately. Templates Here are some important templates used around the wiki. * Delete is used to mark a page for deletion. It can also be used by an owner, if they wish for their page to be deleted. * Warning is utilised by staff members on message walls when warning a user. It’s usage is forbidden by any user but staff. Category:Policy